El verdadero significado del amor
by saku-696
Summary: El secreto jamas revelado sera la razon por la cual el amor se desvanecera para siempre...
1. Un Adios

Kon-nichiwa como están aquí estoy con un nuevo fic bueno espero les guste

Los personajes de SCC no son míos, son de CLAMP!

" " Estoy hablando

' ' Estoy pensando

_Letras cursivas_ Recuerdos

SakuXShao y TomXEriol

**EL VERDADERO SIGNIFICADO DEL AMOR**

Prologo: ----- " UN ADIOS… " -----

" No, no puedo decírtelo "

" ¿Por qué? "

" No lo entenderías "

" Lo haré, si lo entenderé, solo dímelo "

" … "

" Entiendo… " – suspiro profundamente – " ¿Qué queda por hacer? "

" Me voy "

" ¿Qué? "

" Ya no podemos estar juntos "

" No, no lo acepto "

" No es que lo aceptes, es lo mejor "

" No por favor … " – la beso.

Ella correspondió el beso, calido lleno de emociones, la satisfacción de tenerle, de saborearla era un agrado. Se alejo de el…

" Por favor no me busques mas "

" ¿Por qué haces esto? "

" Es lo mejor "

" ¿Me amas? "

" No "

" Se que si "

" No es verdad "

" Te necesito "

" Adiós… "

" No espera " – ella salio corriendo – " No, no … ¡¡ SAKURA !! "

Despertó de golpe, lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, su cuerpo estaba sudado, la amaba no lo podía negar la extrañaba pero sabia que nunca la volvería a ver…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola! Como están espero bien aquí esta mi fic bueno el siguiente capitulo espero poder publicarlo en menos de 2 días porfis ténganme paciencia

Bueno espero les haya gustado gracias por leerlo

Cualquier queja, sugerencia, para insultarme, aventarme el zapato o cualquier cosa pueden dejar un review o ahí esta mi mail estoy para servirles

Se despide Saku-696

Sayounara!


	2. Mi Pequeña Sakura

Kon-nichiwa después de un largo momento el momento ha llegado creo que ya pasaron como 4 años desde la ultima ves que actualice prometo que lo hare mas seguido (bueno tratare) espero que les guste este pequeño capitulo.

Los personajes de SCC no son míos, son de CLAMP!

" " Estoy hablando

_Letras cursivas_ Recuerdos

SakuXShao y TomXEriol

**EL VERDADERO SIGNIFICADO DEL AMOR**

Capitulo 1 - MI PEQUEÑA SAKURA -

Tal vez si solo tal vez pudiese dejar de pensar en ti, que tu recuerdo no inundase mi cabeza todas las noche que me recuesto en mi cama desnudo pensando la primera y última vez que te tuve entre mis brazos así mismo sintiendo tu cuerpo desnudo junto al mío.

Pero eso no volverá a ser y sé que en tu cabeza no remuerde aquel recuerdo como a mí, si lo se eras muy diferente desde el momento que te mire incluso desde que te conocí me di cuenta que eras así, indiferente, lo que pasaba a tu alrededor no te importaba tu mundo solo eras tú y nadie más.

Pero yo si quería ser algo más para ti, yo quería ser tu mundo el único que pudiera levantar ese ánimo tuyo abrir tu corazón para que te dieras cuenta que no podía pensar más que en ti y que no podía vivir la vida sin ti.

Es por eso que tu recuerdo no desaparece de mi porque por más que intento, por más que me esfuerzo no puedo simplemente me es imposible realizarlo. Búscame déjame buscarte deseo encontrarte, estar a tu lado tan solo una vez más besar tus labios tocar tu rostro sentir tu cuerpo respirar tu aire, en donde, en donde en donde estas¡

SAKURA…

Todas las noches era lo mismo el pensar en ella me hacía perder el sueño y las pocas veces que dormía no hacia otra cosa que soñar con ella aquellos ojos verdes hermosas esmeraldas que ella poseía me deslumbraron desde aquel día que la conocí, el hecho igual de escucharla pronunciar mi nombre ah… solo de pensarlo siento su respiración igual de cerca que su pronunciar.

Toc … Toc … Toc …

La puerta se escuchó tocar me hacer que poco a poco, aún seguía en bóxer ni siquiera me había dado tiempo de ponerme una playera mucho menos un pantalón, mire por el hoyuelo de la puerta pero solo se veía una figura encapuchada de color negro.

¿Quién es? – pregunte pero nadie respondió - ¿Quién es? – optaba por no querer abrir pero mi curiosidad de saber quién era aquella silueta era más que mi conmoción por no querer abrir la puerta tome la perilla y al girarla el seguro se botó rápidamente caí al suelo aquella figura había empujado con una fuerza inexplicable la puerta haciéndome caer sin previo aviso.

Mire aquella figura mientras sobaba mi cabeza del duro golpe no podía ver nada en la obscuridad de su rostro más pude vislumbrar por más obscuro que se encontrase esas esmeraldas hermosas no había duda ella era la persona por la que yo sufría todas las noches mis límites de poder conciliar el sueño.

Sakura – me levante lo más rápido posible sintiendo incluso un mareo – Sakura?... – aquella figura se quitó la capucha de su cabeza pudiéndola ver con mayor claridad

¿Cómo lo supiste? – su pregunta me hizo notar su impresión pero como no saber que era ella si yo la conocía mejor que a nadie en este mundo. Sonreí ante su pregunta

Te reconocería incluso si no me dirigieras la palabra… - la mire fijamente mi mente se llenó de dudas de tal solo ver su ojos mirando los míos pero el miedo me inundaba más prefería guardar silencio para no decir algo de lo que después me arrepienta.

¿Has estado bien? ¿Ahora a que te dedicas? ¿Meiling, Eriol y Tomoyo como están me muero de ganas de saber cómo han estado? – pregunto más huía de mi mirada como si no tuviese cara para verme - ¿Shaoran?

Porque… - le dije causándole gran impresión ella guardo silencio por lo que decidí romperlo – Porque Sakura porque en este momento porque te alejaste porque te fuiste de mi lado necesito escucharlo de ti contesta dímelo pero necesito una respuesta lógica – la tome de los hombros sentía ganas de llorar de reír de abrazarla de besarla incluso de hacerle el amor en ese instante pero ella ni se inmutaba solo guardo silencio no me dijo nada y la desesperación me carcomía las ganas de escuchar todas las respuestas a mis preguntas pero nada ella no dijo nada – Contesta no me ignores contéstame por favor… - no lo soporte no lo pude hacer lagrimas corrieron por mis mejillas.

Sakura me miro pero por primera vez no pude distinguir lo que sus ojos me querían decir. Lloraba no podía detener aquel llanto tan profundo que había dentro de mí era como si yo para Sakura no fuera más que un simple desconocido. Y entonces ocurrió se abalanzó sobre de mí y me beso con cierta fuerza que mis labios ardían junto con los suyos yo sentí de pronto que mi corazón volvía a palpitar de nuevo la abrase casi por instinto y bese aún más fuerte sus labios pero mi llanto no se detuvo.

No jamás se detiene… - desperté de golpe sudando nuevamente, pero porque?, era tan real aquel sueño tan hermoso porque, porque tenía que despertar de aquella fantasía tan deseada porque que alguien me diga el porqué.

Sakura te extraño…

Me quede mirando al techo de mi habitación durante un gran momento y luego decidí salir de la cama me bañe y cambie también trate de arreglar un poco mi cabello rebelde después de eso me dispuse a salir de mi casa. Ya afuera caminando sobre las pequeñas calles de tomoeda mi mente divagaba solo en aquel sueño, tanto era mi deseo de encontrarme de nuevo con mi amada que mis sueños se hacían cada vez más reales. De pronto alce mi mirada pues sentí que alguien me observaba y fue entonces cuando la vi aquella persona encapuchada igual a la de mi sueño.

¿Sakura? – corrí lo más deprisa que pude intentando alcanzar a esa persona pero fue inútil por más que me apresure. Al dar vuelta en una de tantas esquinas termino siendo un callejón sin salida y aquella persona desapareció como por arte de magia… una vez más había perdido a aquella persona más tenía la impresión de que muy pronto sakura volvería a entrar en mi vida.

Decidí seguir caminando hasta llegar a mi destino empresas Hiragizawa&Li empresa que eriol y yo habíamos deseado formar para aquellas personas que decidieran vender sus acciones y nosotros comprarlas y volver a levantar aquellos negocios.

Buenos días señor Li – dijo mi secretaria al momento que llegue en el ascensor al piso 22 del edificio.

Buenos días Oyamada – conteste aquel saludo – algún mensaje importante o alguna reunión con eriol? Que tenemos para hoy en tu agenda?

Bueno hoy hay 3 empresas por visitar pues están en venta todas las acciones, el señor Hiragizawa llamo hace como 2 o 3 minutos y dijo que si por favor lo podía ir a visitar a su oficina – la mire asintiendo a todo lo que me dijo – ah y por cierto – dijo muy extrañada – cuando llegue ya estaba este sobre en mi escritorio no tiene remitente ni destinatario solo su nombre en una orilla del sobre – estiro su mano con el sobre y me lo entrego lo mire extrañamente y me acerque de nuevo al elevador en busca de eriol.

Al cerrarse las puertas tome el sobre en mis manos dude pero lo abrí casi inmediatamente las palabras ahí escritas me revolvieron el estómago pero no en modo de asco sino como si fueran mariposas fluyendo dentro de mi mariposas que solo sentía cuando se trataba de ella

Sakura…

_Shaoran…_

_No te imaginas todo el tiempo que he pasado pensándote_

_Me pregunto cómo estarás _

_O si seguirás igual y como te deje aquella ves_

_Cuando se me partió el corazón pues no sabes las ganas que tenia de quedarme a tu lado_

_De no verte sufrir por mí_

_Supongo que te debo muchas explicaciones_

_Pero no te preocupes el momento se acerca_

_Esto ya comenzó y no hay forma de detenerlo_

_Nos veremos pronto y prometo que tendrás aquellas respuestas que tanto has buscado_

_Por último y en razón a estas palabras_

_Te pido no permitas que las sombras de capucha negra te engañen _

_Sé que tú sabrás bien manejar la situación _

_Y aquellas personas no podrán engañarte diciéndote que son yo_

_No por nada eres el último descendiente del mago clow_

Todas aquellas palabras me desconcertaba en un cierto modo no sabía bien ni siquiera yo del mal que se avecinaba sakura inquietaba aún más mis sentimientos pues el hecho de saber que volvía en algún momento me hacía volver en sí. Pero mis momentos de leer se resumían solo a la última frase pequeña pero con un significado especialmente grande para mí.

_Te quiero no lo olvides nunca… Sakura_

Pero terminando de leer la frase última aquel sobre al igual que la hoja escrita se hicieron cenizas en mis manos en una fuerte llama color azul. Todo era muy raro se suponía que al reunirse todas las cartas clow al igual de sellar la última carta encerrada en la casa de eriol, sakura y yo viviríamos felices pero no fue así pues ella sin siquiera despedirse se fue. Un día yo fui y la busque pero su casa se había convertido en un lugar desalojado, completamente deshabitado, como si nunca nadie hubiese vivido ahí. Aun busco un razón del porque me quede en Tomoeda pues sin sakura aquí lo mejor hubiera sido que me hubiese marchado a mi natal Hong Kong pero no podía irme sakura era lo más importante en mi vida y no iba a marcharme hasta no dejar las cosas en claro. Bajando del ascensor me dirigí directamente a la oficina de eriol sin saludar siquiera a su secretaria, abrí la puerta y pude verlo sentado en su sillón como era su costumbre con un mirada vacía pero con esa sonrisa en el rostro que ni el dolor más profundo en su corazón podía arrancársela. Si así fue desde que sakura se fue todos los recuerdos para la gente que no poseía magia desapareció así mismo tomoyo olvido quienes éramos y olvido aún más el amor tan grande que le tenía a eriol recuerdo sus palabras aquel día en que tomoyo le dijo que no lo reconocía él sonreía y dijo en tono sentimental _**aquello que amas déjalo ir, si vuelve quiere decir que es tuyo, y si no lo hace nunca lo fue**_ muchas cosas aun sucedido desde que Sakura se marchó pero creo que hay cosas que duelen mucho más que otras…

¿Querías verme? – pregunte a eriol indiferente sabía que estaba pensando en tomoyo eso ni dudarlo - ¿Qué necesitas ahora socio?

Alguna vez te has preguntado porque el amor es tan irónico – divague por un segundo el venir y buscarlo solo era para eso – la ironía me invade cada vez más sabes el simple hecho de buscarla y verla me reconforta, su aura cerca de mí por unos momentos me da una paz inmensa simplemente no puedo superar aquel amor divino que toco mi puerta hace solo algunos años – se levantó de su asiento y cogió una fotografía que estaba en su escrito – que ironía no crees que ambos hayamos perdido al amor de nuestra vida en un momento tan repentino como este…

Pero yo no lo he perdido – le dije el me miro asombrado – sakura volverá yo lo se puedo sentirlo cada vez que pronuncio su nombre – sonreí ante mi comentario - eriol tú me has enseñado cosas realmente importantes y una de ellas es no dejarme caer en momentos como estos y al igual que sakura me lo decía siempre todo estará bien y yo siempre confiare en esa promesa suya

No puedo creer lo iluso que eres shaoran li – me interrumpió – mírame pero mira mis ojos fijamente – obedecí a su orden – sakura no volverá debes entender eso y muchas cosas más ella no va a regresar y al igual que ella tú también deberías marcharte – pude ver nostalgia en sus ojos – yo ya no quiero seguir aquí no quiero seguir con esta farsa viviendo una vida normal cuando tú y yo sabemos que no somos ni seremos nunca normales

Pero eriol… - sus palabras me cayeron como un balde de agua fria

Y antes de que pudiera decirle algo a mi amigo el cielo se obscureció y aquellas personas encapuchadas aparecieron repentinamente en la oficina de mi colega con espadas y cetros muy parecidos al cetro que tenía eriol, yo rápidamente desenfunde mi espada y me puse en posición de guardia, eriol desplego su cetro y los dos estábamos a punto de atacar a los encapuchados cuando uno tomo la delantera paso a paso yo me quede mirándolo y él se quitó su capucha no podía ser cierto no podía creerlo. Era ella aquí y ahora en medio de una batalla a punto de realizarse ella había aparecido como en mis sueños más deseados mi pequeña flor de cerezo

Mi pequeña sakura…

Saludos a todos aquellos que lean este fic mi nuevo capitulo esta lleno de emociones (bueno eso digo yo) espero que les haya gustado y si no es asi díganmelo para que en un futuro trate de hacerlo mejor.

Cualquier queja, sugerencia, para insultarme, aventarme el zapato o cualquier cosa pueden dejar un review o ahí esta mi mail estoy para servirles

Se despide Saku-696

Sayounara!


	3. Sentimientos Olvidados

Kon-nichiwa después de un largo momento el momento ha llegado creo que ya pasaron como 4 años desde la última vez que actualice prometo que lo hare más seguido (bueno tratare) espero que les guste este pequeño capitulo.

Los personajes de SCC no son míos, son de CLAMP!

" " Estoy hablando

_Letras cursivas_ Recuerdos

SakuXShao y TomXEriol

**EL VERDADERO SIGNIFICADO DEL AMOR**

Capítulo 1 - SENTIMIENTOS OLVIDADOS -

Ahí me encontraba yo con mi acompañante la reencarnación del mago clow en una batalla a punto de desatarse, pero ante todo siempre tenía que haber ese pequeño detalle el cual hacia que toda la confianza depositada en cada uno de nosotros desapareciera con el simple hecho de un chiscar de dedos. Y es que por más que trataba de darle una respuesta lógica a la situación en la que nos encontrábamos no la tenía, pues mi mente se llenaba de dudas al mirar aquella encapuchada con el mismo rostro angelical y perfecto, con aquellos ojos esmeralda que me encantaron desde el primer momento que los vi y aquella dulce sonrisa tímida que expresaba muy discretamente, pero que yo podía divisar desde cualquier lugar y sin importar en donde me encontrase que toda su silueta así como sus gestos no eran sinceros recordé entonces las palabras escritas en aquel sobre en la pequeña hoja depositada dentro _**Te pido no permitas que las sombras de capucha negra te engañen**_ _**Sé que tú sabrás bien manejar la situación Y aquellas personas no podrán engañarte diciéndote que son yo No por nada eres el último descendiente del mago clow**_. Ella tenía razón yo era el último descendiente del mago clow pero eso no significaba que podría luchar ante mis instintos de reencontrarme con sakura y por esa razón no podría distinguir muy bien si aquella persona era en realidad mi pequeña o no y mucho menos hacerle algún tipo de daño.

Mátenlos… - dijo aquella persona encapuchada igual a sakura

Espera! – grite en un momento de desesperación, primeramente su comentario me hacía pensar muchas cosas y en segundo porque no me decía nada relacionado con nosotros no respondía mis dudas con su comentario tan reseco – Espera solo un momento… por favor… por favor sakura… – apreté fuertemente mis manos sentía una rabia inmensa corriendo por todo mi cuerpo.

Y antes de que aquella figura pudiese contestar mi pregunta una nube de humo gris nos cubrió a mí y a eriol llevándonos a un lugar que obviamente era muy conocido para mi pues pude vislumbrar a lo lejos aquella chimenea 3 sillones y una pequeña mesita de centro antes de perder el conocimiento, era como si no hubiera dormido durante mucho tiempo…

Y ahí me encontraba yo nuevamente con mis sueños atormentándome pues muy vagamente podía recordar aquella última imagen, estábamos en la casa de mi sakura de eso no había ninguna duda yo conocía a la perfección ese lugar pero algo era muy raro en todo esto pues la casa de sakura se suponía que estaba abandonada pero eso no fue lo que mis ojos vieron…

Y entonces comenzó de nuevo a renacer aquellos recuerdos de sakura, yo estaba sentado en los columpios en el parque pingüino esperándola como era de suponerse y entonces la vi se acercaba poco a poco a mí con esa sonrisa dulce y aquella mirada fija en mis ojos ambarinos me perdía de eso no había duda de que me sentía totalmente perdido ante su mirada verde esmeralda, cuando estuvo lo más cerca posible a mi pude sentir su respiración muy cerca agitada como si viniera muy de prisa de una carrera larga y acto seguido todo mis labios con los suyos era una sensación tan cálida que me sentía tan a gusto con eso que no quería que se terminara, cerré mis ojos tratando de disfrutar aquel contacto.

Pero al momento de abrir de nuevo mis ojos a nuestro alrededor se encontraban sombras encapuchadas como si nos estuviesen espiando yo trate de tomar a sakura de la mano pero cuando sentí su palma di cuenta que ya no era ella, se había convertido también en una sombra encapuchada la solté no entendía a pesar de que sabía que era un sueño no podía imaginar la vida sin ella no lo superaba por más que lo intentaba.

Desperté de golpe me encontraba recostado en uno de los sillones de la casa de sakura, eriol estaba frente a mí ya despierto sentado con los brazos cruzados al otro lado de la mesa de centro también en un sillón, podía ver por lo grande de la ventana que ya había obscurecido y una persona encapuchada se encontraba mirando en la ventana y antes de que pudiese pronunciar algo eriol interrumpió.

Hasta que despertaste – volteé y lo mire fijamente – llevamos horas esperándote – volteo y miro aquella figura encapuchada

¿Llevamos? – asintió yo mire asía el mismo lugar que eriol y fue entonces cuando volteo aquella encapuchada lo primero que pude divisar fue su mirada verde esmeralda y sensaciones indescriptibles corrieron por todo mi cuerpo y pensamiento sentía ganas de abalanzarme sobre ella y abrazarla así mismo unas ganas indescriptibles de soltarme a llorar de alegría pero dude por varios minutos pues mi mente había hecho de mi lo que quería y podría hacerlo nuevamente en este momento – de verdad eres tú? – fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de mi boca me miro extrañada con aquella mirada que solo ella podía hacer yo me sonreí muy levemente ella frunció su ceño creo que piensa que me estoy burlando de ella o algo así, descubrió un poco su brazo y pellizcó su carne haciendo una leve mueca de dolor después de eso y antes de hablar expreso un tímida sonrisa.

Pues… creo que si soy yo de eso estoy segura – dijo con seguridad – sé que si no fuera la verdadera sakura ninguno de ustedes dos estaría vivo y mucho menos eriol dejaría que me acercara ni un centímetro a ti – dijo sin siquiera dirigirme la mirada como si me esquivara por completo - ¿ya te sientes mejor? – me pregunto

Eso creo pero… - tenia tantas preguntas que no sabía por dónde empezar y antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa eriol me gano la palabra

¿Por qué en este momento kinomoto? ¿A qué has venido?

El momento de la verdad está a punto de comenzar – dijo sin despegar la mirada de la ventana mirando aquella luna llena en su gran resplandor – ahora es el momento de volver a aparecer, el momento de que los recuerdos de aquellas personas vuelvan a sus mentes pues necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible – levanto su mano derecha haciendo un ademan y de su palma salió un resplandor azul claro como el agua misma igual al que le salió a aquella nota que ella misma me había escrito la que termino hecha cenizas, era un hechizo de eso no había ninguna duda, eriol se levantó precipitadamente mas con la calma aun en su rostro

¿Quieres decir que tomoyo…

Así es ahora está recordando todo lo que hemos vivido con ella – interrumpió antes de que eriol pudiese terminar de formular su pregunta – creo que es justo para todos no lo crees – sonrió – lo siento si has sufrido mucho hiragizawa – eriol ya levantado corrió hacia la puerta y ya no se detuvo dejándonos solo a sakura y a mí, fue hasta ese momento que ella dirigió su mirada hacia mí me sentí como hielo expuesto en pleno sol pero algo inusual había cambiado aquella mirada ya no era la misma con la que no mirábamos anteriormente – ojala que tenga suerte – su tono nostálgico no paso desapercibido por mi

¿Porque? – dije como si esa pregunta fuese a responder todas mis preguntas

Es justo y necesario la separación cuando no hay nada más que solo amistad nunca ha sido nada mas – sus comentarios me cayeron como balde de agua fría – perdona si alguna vez pensaste que lo nuestro era algo más

Pero si lo era – interrumpí - tú lo sabes lo nuestro es algo mas siempre lo ha sido y lo será tu lo sientes lo sé porque no me puedes engañar yo sé lo que sientes mejor que nadie te conozco – ella giro de nuevo hacia la ventana ignorando mis comentarios – mírame – le ordene pero ella volvió a ignorarme me levante desesperadamente y la tome en brazos obligándome a mirarme pero al hacerlo su mirada era decidida ya no era la pequeña e inocente sakura que alguna vez yo había conocido ahora era más fuerte incluso al tocarla sentí en gran poder de magia que había desarrollado sea lo que sea que hizo cuando se fue la había cambiado por completo – dime que no me amas.

Te lo dije lo recuerdas (para todos aquellos que no lo recuerdan en el capítulo uno sakura le dice a shaoran que no lo ama) yo no quiero lastimarte más entiendes esto es lo mejor para ti y para mí – yo sonreí irónicamente

No has contestado lo que te dije – dije sin quitar un dedo del renglón – dime que no me amas

Yo… - y antes de que pudiese hablar se levantó el humo en la pequeña sala de sakura y luego se dispersó rápidamente dejando ver a kerberos y yue convertidos en su forma natural el primero en hablar fue kerberos

Oye mocoso deja en paz a la guardiana que protege las cartas me refiero a sakura – su mirada también era diferente como si hubiese madurado ya no era aquella bestia que solo quería fastidiarme – déjala o yo

Kero – la interrumpió su dueña – está bien amigos, estaré bien no se preocupen – fingió una sonrisa – se los dije la hora de la verdad se acerca y es hora de que Li sepa cuál es su verdadero destino – volvió mirarme a los ojos – lo siento yo no te amo y nunca lo hare disculpa la confusión que te he causado – la solté al terminar su frase yo me congele me di media vuelta

Salí de aquella casa a paso lento y camine hasta la esquina volteando por ultima ves a ver aquel lugar que alguna vez fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado pude observar también que la casa de sakura ya no estaba en ruinas ya era tal y como estaba mucho años atrás como si era nunca se hubiese marchado… Apresure el paso quería olvidarme de todo y sobre todo olvidar aquel amor inmenso pero a la vez muy tonto pues la persona que yo ame todo este tiempo solo había estado engañándome haciéndome sentir bien aun sabiendo que llegaría el momento en que me daría la espalda y toda la verdad como es de suponerse saldría a la luz.

Llegue a mi casa como siempre estaba completamente solo ya habían pasado varios años desde que Wei se había marchado yo había crecido y sus servicios ya no me eran necesarios ahora ya era independiente. Llegue hasta mi habitación derrotado me deje caer en la cama y no pude evitar las sensaciones y me solté a llorar un llanto el cual sería el último que derramaría por aquel ser tan amado y de nuevo yo sería Li y ella volvería a ser solo Kinomoto. Vencido cerré mis ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño algo imposible pues los recuerdos me atormentaban y ella como siempre no había respondido a todas mis dudas me levante sentándome a orillas de mi cama pude ver el reloj en mi buro las 4:22 de la mañana sin duda esta sería una de las noches en las que no dormiría nada. Pensé en volver a recostarme pero en ese momento sonó mi teléfono quien llamaría a estas horas de la madrugada cogí el teléfono.

Si, habla Li. – pero nadie respondió – alo quién es? – pero seguían sin contestar de pronto a lo lejos pude escuchar susurros difíciles de diferenciar lo que decían y después de eso se escuchó tomar la bocina y colgar – habrá sido quien yo creo que fue – me dije a mi mismo en la profunda obscuridad. Solté el teléfono algo decepcionado no me podía hacer a la idea de que sakura es decir kinomoto no me amara mas pero algo en lo profundo de mi me decía que aquello no eran más que mentiras.

Pude ver por mi ventana el amanecer un nuevo día era creo yo la peor noche que había pasado primero aquellas sombras encapuchadas luego la aparición tan inesperada de kinomoto y por último la santa de cosas inexplicables que me había dicho todo pasaba por una razón y no lo sabré hasta que llegue el momento del que tanto sakura habla. Pero ¿Cuál es ese momento? Tengo que saberlo y tengo que saberlo ahora. Era muy temprano las 7:44 de la mañana ni siquiera me cambie de ropa y mucho menos me mire al espejo cuando ya estaba de camino a la casa de kinomoto nuevamente al llegar pude ver mejor su casa aquella pintura deslavada y los vidrios rotos como estaba cuando ella se marchó habían cambiado a la más reluciente y limpia casa del vecindario me dirigí hasta la puerta principal y toque el timbre pude escuchar dentro la vos de la pequeña ojiverde.

Ya voy – dijo mientras se escuchaban sus pasos cada vez más cerca - si quien es – pregunto al mismo tiempo que abrió la puerta pude verla con un mini short y una playerita blanca algo escotada no dejando nada a la imaginación de cualquier chico que la viera vestida así - ¿Qué haces aquí? – me pregunto con una cara de sorpresa

Yo… - titubee un poco en mi pregunta – yo tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte y no me iré hasta que no me respondas todas mis dudas – era definitivo pues ni aunque me cerrara la puerta en la cara me iba a marchar así que abrió un poco más la puerta en señal de que pasara

Pasa – entre y nos dirigimos de nuevo a la sala en donde nos encontrábamos ayer, yo miraba a todos lados en busca de los guardianes del libro de las cartas clow pero no los veía en ningún lado – no se encuentran – me dijo sakura – kero se fue con yue fueron a casa de yukito a arreglar sus cosas no van a volver hasta mañana hasta que se instalen bien – alce mis hombros en señal de que no me importaba pues ahora que lo recordaba la casa de yukito también estaba en ruinas como la de sakura supongo que ahora su casa debe estar de nuevo como antes – y bien – me dijo tomando asiento en su sillón – ¿qué es lo que quieres saber? ¿Soy un libro abierto? – me dijo como bromeando pero mi semblante de seriedad no cambio.

Me senté a un lado de ella – alguna ves de hice algo que no te gustara – frunció su ceño muy extrañada

A dónde quieres llegar con esto? Ya te di una explicación de lo nuestro y no hay nada más que hablar – dijo evitando mi pregunta

Porque nunca contestas las preguntas que te hago? Solo me das vueltas con las respuestas y no me respondes en concreto, solo pido un simple no o si solamente eso – me miro su mirada se en clareció un poco a diferencia de un día anterior que nos volvimos a ver – y entonces – volví a retomar – contesta mi pregunta

Claro que no, es solo que – respiro profundamente – yo… es solo que – evito mi mirada una vez más – no lo entenderías – la tome de la barbilla forzándola a que me mirara

Si tu no hablas conmigo – le dije mostrándole una sonrisa la más cálida que pude regalarle – nunca podre entenderte, yo no puedo saber lo que tú piensas si no me lo dices – me acerque un poco a su rostro

No… por… favor – dijo separándose lo más que pudo de mi rostro, pero no logro mucho la tenía bien agarrada de la barbilla.

Me acerque y pose mis labios con los de ella sus intentos de separarse no duraron mucho pues de poco en poco se dejó llevar por aquel tímido beso me acerque más aun quitando los mechones que cubrían su rostro dejando ver sus ojos cerrados y su piel clara y un poco enrojecida de las mejillas baje un poco más mis manos y acaricie sus brazos descubiertos sintiendo su deliciosa piel como los suaves pétalos de una rosa en primavera. Ella por su parte despeino aún más mi cabello trate de reírme ante su acto pero ahora era ella la que no se separaba de mis labios, era como si ella al igual que yo hubiese estado esperando este momento.

No sé cómo fue ni como lo hizo pero cuando me di cuenta sakura ya me había quitado mi saco la corbata camisa y playera dejando al descubierto mi cuerpo de la cintura para arriba así mismo yo había desabotonado aquella mini blusa que traía puesta dejando ver más allá de lo que esperaba, bese su cuerpo bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a su descubierto pecho tocando y acariciando todo lo que había a mi paso de vez en cuando en mis movimientos ella me regalaba uno que otro suspiro, la levante en mis brazos y la coloque encima de mí una pierna a cada costado de mis piernas pudiendo tocar sus muslos y subir mis manos por su espalda desabrochando su bra terminando de quitarle la playera y despojarla de su bra pude ver otra vez que se sonrojo nuevamente tratando de taparse lo más que podía con sus brazos yo la mire y tome sus manos con las mías haciendo que se descubriera por completo después la tome de la espalda y la acerque hasta sentir mi boca cerca de sus pechos besándolos poco a poco sentía que lo disfrutaba porque se pegaba más a mí.

Y fue entonces cuando sentí un gran bulto en medio de mis piernas sakura lo había notado pues con sus piernas abiertas podía sentir que daba círculos sobre de mí, la levante pero en eso momento…

Tocaron el timbre de la casa de sakura ambos no levantamos como de rayo y tratamos de acomodar lo más rápido posible nuestras ropas, tocaron con más intensidad el timbre

Ya voy – dijo sakura, tocaron una vez más el timbre – un momento – volteo y me miro pude ver a grandes rasgos su sonrisa yo le devolví el gesto abrazándola y besando nuevamente sus labios ella correspondió cada uno de mis actos – me las vas a pagar, esto no se acaba aquí Shaoran Li – me dijo mientras se soltaba a reír con grandes carcajadas mientras volvía a sonar nuevamente el timbre

Cuando quieras mi pequeña princesa yo estoy para servirte – le di un beso en la mejilla y una vez más el timbre volvió a sonar – bueno – dije molesto – esta gente que le sucede – camine hacia la puerta y la abrí del otro lado pude ver a dos personas con capuchas grandes cubriendo sus rostros por completo uno me tomo por el cuello mientras yo luche contra eso pero fue inútil, pude escuchar detrás de mí a sakura acercándose – sa… ku… ra…

Lo siento shaoran es lo mejor… - escuche mientras la sombra encapuchada me soltó dejándome caer al suelo sakura se colocó frente a mi e invoco su báculo mágico el cual no lo había visto hasta este momento, había cambiado por completo de forma ahora era tan largo como el del mago clow y en vez de tener el símbolo de la estrella tenía la forma un gran corazon de color rojo muy vivo ya no era el rosa suave que tenia antes fue hasta entonces que entendí que definitivamente ella se había vuelto más poderosa que nosotros, también pude ver el rostro de sakura ahora estaba cubierto de lágrimas y su ropa había cambiado, ahora usaba aquella vestimenta igual a la de esos dos sujetos, y sin tentarse el corazón me golpeó fuertemente con su báculo perdiendo el conocimiento casi instantáneamente…

Saludos a todos aquellos que lean este fic si así es sakura no es más que una… bueno mejor sin comentarios este capítulo es tristísimo pues nuestra heroína presenta una actitud nada semejante a lo que es y claro mi pobrecito shaoran como siempre tiene que sufrir por su culpa pero en fin no se pierdan el próximo capítulo pues a esta pareja explosiva apenas está empezando a tener problemas y aún faltan bastantes capítulos para verlos demostrar aquel amor tan ardiente.

Cualquier queja, sugerencia, para insultarme, aventarme el zapato o cualquier cosa pueden dejar un review o ahí está mi mail estoy para servirles

Se despide Saku-696

Sayounara!


End file.
